falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Samuel Ramon Merrida Alvende IV's Energy Weapon Emporium
A flap of cloth impaled on poles, Merrida's manages to look worse than the rubble surrounding it. In the heart of Distrito Capital, it sits between the factions but sell little. It since has fallen further into disrepair since it's resident has moved on, but a pair of Bloatflies find it lovely. History Samuel Alvende was born in the The Royal Dominion in 2245, the fifth son of a serving maid. Resembling the commander of the garrison a little too much, the child and his young mother were forced to leave. Growing up hungry was great motivation for the young Alvende, who learned to talk his way into the things that he wanted, along with a fair share of trouble. The broken family was forced to move many times, and Samuel learned much from each stop. By age fourteen he would pose as a merchant and try to trick villagers with stolen goods. They usually laughed him out of town, but he would have a few good days. One of these days did not occupy December 1st, 2262, when the merchant the goods had been stolen from was in the crowd, and soon had a pistol to Merrida's head. He was stopped by Merrida's lover who stabbed him. She was almost instantly shot by the merchant's son, who was killed by someone else in the crowd. When the dust had settled, 12 people laid dead, and the only thing everyone in the crowd could agree on was that Merrida started it. Sentenced to hang by the sheriff two days from then, the unfortunate merchant was beaten and tossed into the town jail. The next day would be his redemption, however, as a hungry band of Comancheros raided the town, allowing Merrida to escape in the confusion, along with a valuable bundle. This was his sign to leave The Dominion, so with the rags on his back he headed northwest, entering the Distrito Capital in 2263. It was here that he would work in his first "real career" as he would say. He was 'drafted' (forced) into the army of Los Constructores, whose fore-bearers maintained roads and water plants before the war, and who had (strangely enough) became a serious contender in the various wars. He would be in their service for five years, carrying ammo and whatever else needed moving throughout the ruins. He would be released from service in August of 2268 when the gang was destroyed. At first, it was just another skirmish with the Ministerio Civil until Merrida was ordered to bring up grenades. Having the immense misfortune to trip over a loose rug, the grenades flew out of the wooden box and blew up not only the front door of the compound, but also most of it's defenders. He was hailed as a hero by the Ministerio mercenaries, who carried him out and brought him to The Director. He was there given the high honor of Chief Refuse Organizer, a job he performed adequately at for a decade, retiring in late 2278 to see the world. The planet would prove to be less than twenty miles in diameter, as he stopped his travel to scavenge and found a laser rifle buried under rubble and skeletons. Over-joyed at his discovery he ran to the nearest friendly warlord and offered it for sale, only to be refused again and again. Taking his loss in stride, he opened a small stand in the war-torn ruins where he displayed the rifle for weeks until a drunken prospector bought it, paying in caps and tequila. Having made his first sell, he now felt ready to name his store, which he christened with his tender. Finding a corpse with nice boots and a laser pistol the next year, Merrida was unbelieving of his luck. He would discover that it was as it usually is, as he has been totally unable to interest anyone in the cracked and battered gun. He would finally sell the weapon in 2283 to an amused Blanca Viniegra, who offered him a job. He jumped at the chance finding himself as her Chief Refuse Organizer, which he was proud to say he has prior experience in. Since then he has work with the largest arms dealer in the District...he has made it. Products Treasures worthier than kings have passed through the emporium Senor, and all have made legends among the wastes. I see something in your eyes, maybe you too will be one of the greats of our time. This is the weapon of a true hero, a Laser Pistol. That's right! A Yankee Pistol, capable of melting men and metal as if they were butter! Yes, this can be yours for the small, almost non-existent sum of three-thousand caps... Wait come back! Category:Tamaulipas Category:Mexico Category:Places